1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, in which an authentication device is additionally mountable on a top panel thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, authentication devices may be mounted on electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, printers, or multifunction peripherals. The authentication devices read information stored in information storage media, such as card recording media, in a non-contact manner to perform user authentication, and are used to manage the number of copies used in copiers or to manage accounting. In general, the authentication devices are not standard equipment of the image forming apparatuses but are additionally mounted as optional extras.
Conventionally, in the image forming apparatuses as described above, the authentication devices are externally mounted on special tables attached to the sides of the image forming apparatuses, or externally mounted in mounting spaces provided in the image forming apparatuses. Furthermore, dedicated authentication devices may be prepared and incorporated in the image forming apparatuses.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-154075 discloses a structure in which an authentication device is mounted on a recess that appears when a cover mounted on the exterior of a main body of the apparatus is opened. Specifically, an operating unit of the image forming apparatus described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-154075 includes an operation panel and an authentication device mounting part. The authentication device mounting part includes a surface and a cover that are downwardly inclined toward the front side in the same manner as the operation panel. The cover is arranged on the recess used to mount the authentication device, and the authentication device is mounted on the recess.
However, the conventional image forming apparatuses are configured to incorporate dedicated authentication devices formed of only substrates without exterior components, and are not expected to incorporate universal authentication devices that are manufactured by and purchased from other companies and that are connectable via universal serial bus (USB) cables. Therefore, it is necessary to purchase the dedicated authentication devices when authentication devices are to be incorporated.
Furthermore, in the apparatus described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-154075, it is still difficult to cope with various authentication devices including authentication devices greater in size than the recess.
Therefore, there is a need for an image forming apparatus capable of easily incorporating a removable authentication device.